Que alguien me salve
by MuserB
Summary: Bella acaba de perder a su madre, desesperada y sola intenta quitarse la vida, pero alguien se lo impide ¿ Será ese alguien la ayuda que siempre ha esperado? ¿O por el contrario no debería fiarse de las apariencias? .Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía! :)**

* * *

Habian pasado dos meses desde que Renee murió, ahora vivia con Charlie en una pequeña casa. El intentaba siempre disimular que se encontraba bien, ya sabéis, fingiendo que era feliz, que todo iba a salir bien y que saldriamos de esta, pero yo estaba cada vez mas hundida.

Nunca habia sido una chica muy positiva, he tenido muy pocos amigos yRenee a parte de ser mi madre era la única que de verdad entendia como me sentia. Desde su muerte todo ha sido peor, me siento hundida y nada tiene ya para mi sentido, la pobre Alice ( mi única amiga) ya no sabe que hacer para animarme.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama viendo como el reloj caminaba, lento pero al mismo tiempo rápido, ya que aunque los días se me hacian eternos me daba la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo algo. De repente oigo que suena mi móvil.

-¿Si?- pregunte medio adormilada.

-Bella por dios, ¿piensas venir algún día clase? recien empieza la universidad y lo dejas. Se que es duro pero...

-Alice- la corté- Tu no lo entiendes ¿vale? Necesito tiempo, me estoy asfixiando.

-Bella lo sé pero deberías...

-Hablamos luego Alice- tiré el teléfono y deje a mi amiga colgad, tenia que salir de esta habitación así que cogi mi Ipod y salí a la calle. Puse a todo volumen Born to Die de Lana del Rey y caminé y caminé. La voz de Lana me calmaba y cuando me di cuenta llegue hasta un puente. Me apoyé en la barandilla y mire el agua, recordé que Renee siempre decía que no había nada más bonito que el agua en calma y entonces lloré. Despues de 2 meses sin haber llorado ni una gota ahora no podía parar, se sentía tan bien liberarse pero poco a poco el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mi. ¿ Por qué no saltaba? Me sentía tan sola que quizás lo correcto era acabar con todo, no me lo pensé dos veces y salté. El agua estaba helada pero aún así me intente hundir más y más. Me empezaba a faltar la respiración, no faltaba mucho y entonces mi pierna se enredo con unas algas del fondo del río. Dios mio ! ¿ Qué estaba haciendo?! NO estaba pensado con claridad, no quería morir de verdad. Forcejee con todas mis fuerzas pero era inútil, estaba perdida...Cuando empezé a perder el sentido sentí que unas manos me agarraban y algo me empujaba hacia la superficie. Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos verdes que me miraban con preocupación.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias a las que me leáis es la primera vez que subo algo a FanFic, se que el Fic ha empezado algo dramático pero la historia mejora lo prometo. Soy muy novata en esto asi que por faaaa agradecería que me dejarais reviews si os ha gustado como empieza la historia y quereis que continue. Mil besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente y empecé a toser mientras una voz gritaba lejana

-¿Se puede saber que coño hacías? Te podías haber matado sabes- gritaba alguien, un hombre quizás pero estaba tan mareada que todo me sonaba difuso.

-¿Qué? - dije mareada, intenté visualizar a la persona que me hablaba y creo que me maree otra vez. Un chico de unos 20 años, con el pelo revuelto y mojado y unos ojos verdes, tan verdes que parecían irreales. Y yo mientras aquí, empapada, con el pelo mojado, maquillaje corrido y tosiendo como tonta. Perfecto, gracias universo.

- A ver, ¿estás bien? ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué saltaste?- decía el desconocido mientras yo lo miraba sin decir nada...Pero ¿A este que le importa por qué salté? Empece a ponerme nerviosa y me levanté.

- No salté...me caí ¿Vale? y me llamo Bella.- dije muy rápido, lo único que quería era volver a casa y no salir en años.

- Te caíste...ya claro, bueno yo me llamo Edward y me debes las gracias- dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo abiertamente.

- Valee, gracias- dije mientras comenzaba a andar, esperando que el tipo no me siguiera, pero lo hizo.

-Oye, estoy bien, no hace falta que me sigas, de echo no quiero que lo hagas- dije girándome y mirándolo de frente, mierda, si que era guapo.

-Tranquila- dijo levantando las manos - solo quiero asegurarme que no te caes en alguna alcantarilla y mueres sin ser socorrida.

- Yo no necesito que nadie me salve- mentira, si lo necesito pensé mientras el tal Edward me miraba serio.

-Oye te acompaño a casa y ya esta ¿Vale? no te quería molestar enserio.

-Bien vamos- continuemos andando un par de calles en silencio dándonos de vez en cuando miradas furtivas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? He estado apunto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida y para colmo ha tenido que aparecer esta especie de dios griego ¿Intentas decirme algo Jesús? Si claro, que por tonta siempre te pasan estas cosas. Llegamos enseguida a mi casa y me di la vuelta para despedirme de el, parecía confundido, como si estuviera buscando que palabras decir, o quizas solo estaba incómodo.

-¿Esta es tu casa? Es pequeña.- dijo incómodo.

-Si es pequeña, pero a mi me gusta.

-Bueno Bella, me tengo que ir ya - dijo muy bajito, como si no quisiera irse - sabes, deberías dejarme tu número.

- ¿Mi número? - dije confundida, ¿Para qué quería este mi móvil para reírse de mi?

- Si, para asegurarme que estas bien, o quizás si te encuentras mal puedes llamarme, no sé.

- No te conozco, si me encontrara mal llamaría a otra persona- dije haciendome la dura.

- A veces es más fácil hablar de los problemas con gente que no conoces, y de paso podemos conocernos - dijo con una media sonrisa. Perfecto, ¿quien se resistía a una sonrisa así? Si me dijera ahora mismo que me fuera con el a Las Vegas a casarnos lo haría , que manipulable soy dios.

-Esta bien, te lo doy pero no me llames a horas raras ¿Vale?

- Jaja tranquila, no lo haré- apuntó mi número, yo el de él y me guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba. Lo que me faltaba, colgarme como una idiota de un tio que seguro o tenia novia o era uno de esos que estan con cientos de mujeres. Lo último que necesitaba ahora es sufrir más, pero ¿ Y si él es lo que tanto he buscado?

* * *

**Chicas, ¡segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste, prometo ir subiendo capítulos cada vez más largos. Agradezco que me mandeis reviews, son lo que animan a seguir. Mil besosssss! Si puedo subiré capitulo hoy o como mucho mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa lentamente, lo último que necesitaba era que Charlie me echará la bronca. Subí las escaleras despacio, estaba apunto de entrar a mi habitación cuando la puerta de Charlie se abrió. Mierda.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?- me dijo Charlie, estabamos medio a oscuras así qeu se dio la vuelta y encendió la luz.

-Papá, estoy bien solo - intentaba responder cuando no me dejó terminar.

-Bella ! Estas empapada! ¡Qué te ha pasado? cámbiate de ropa ya o vas a enfermar.

-No es nada, solo me caí y estoy muy cansada para hablar - me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación. Me quité la ropa y fui derecha al baño, me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua resbalará. Dios, definitivamente soy estúpida, no solo casi cometo una tontería si no que encima me tienen que ver, salvar y que encima fuera un chico tan...tan Edward. Hasta su nombre sonaba bien, seguro pensaba que era una patosa sin remedio. De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar salí y lo cogí.

-¿Si?- dije.

-Bellaa- la voz chillona de mi amiga Alice era inconfundible.

-Dime Alice - dije con pereza.

-He tenido un mal presentimiento ¿estás bien? - dijo con preocupación, mi amiga tenia un sexto sentido para adivinar cosas, siempre fallaba en verdad, pero ahora ha estado cerca.

-Alice, he hecho una tonteria - le expliqué todo y por primera vez mi amiga se mantuvo callada.

- Vaya Bella ¿ y lo llamarás? - dijo alegremente

- ¿A quien?

- ! a Edward! - dijo con mas entusiasmo del que debería.

-Alice, te acabo de decir que me tiré por un puente y ¿solo piensas en el chico bueno que me salvó?

- Oh vamos, alégrate, estoy intentado distraerte y por cierto, mañana paso por ti y no acepto un no por respuesta, es viernes tenemos que salir aunque sea a comprar ¿ De acuerdo?

- Vale Alice, te veo mañana. - colgué y me quede mirando el teléfono ¿Debería llamar a ese chico? A decir verdad me porté fatal, prácticamente me salvó de morir por Dios, y yo le dije un simple gracias. Marqué su número y cuando estaba a punto de dejar el móvil una voz respondió.

-¿Si, quien es?

-...Hola Edward, soy Bella, no quería molestar pero quería darte las gracias, ya sabes por lo de hoy y...- no sabia que mas decirle estaba sonando muy tonta, no debería haberlo llamado.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, no hay de que, siempre a su disposición- dijo alegremente- pero la próxima vez que te vayas a caer hazlo en un sitio menos frió, casi me congelo por tu culpa Bella- No sé si era su voz o su forma de hablar pero me levantó el ánimo, además su voz por teléfono sonaba muy...sensual.

- Lo intentaré, tengo que dejarte, mañana voy a salir con una amiga y si no me duermo no despertaré mañana.

-¿Adonde vais? Podríamos vernos.- ¿verlo? ¿Junto a Alice? Si eso pasaba, mi amiga se montaría miles de películas.

- No creo que te guste, vamos a comprar ropa, ya sabes, salida de chicas - dije con un acento fingido de emoción.

- Da igual, pensaba pasarme, necesito comprar unas cosas, así que quizás nos veamos. Hasta luego.

-Adiós- Perfecto, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, aunque quizás ni siquiera nos veiamos. Dejé de pensar y en menos de 5 minutos caí profundamente dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada, soñé con agua, mucha agua. Me levanté y me vestí con ropa casual, vaqueros, una camisa y Converses... Me cepille el pelo y me pinté los ojos. Esperé un rato hasta que escuche el coche de Alice abajo, me despedí de Charlie y salí por la puerta.

-Hola Bella - dijo Alice mientras salia del coche, iba vestida con un vestido de tiras y unas sandalias romanas, Alice siempre ha tenido mucho estilo ( y ganas) para vestirse bien.

-Hola Alice ¿Vamos?- subimos al coche y llegamos enseguida al centro comercial, recorrimos mil tiendas, Alice no parecía cansarse nunca. Estaba apoyada en la pared mientras Alice terminaba de pagar en una tienda cuando la vi. Ahí estaba Edward, iba vestido con una camiseta azul, pantalones negros y con el pelo revuelto, era más guapo de lo que recordaba. En ese momento se dio la vuelta, me vio y comenzó a andar hacia mi.

-Bella, hola, me alegra verte seca esta vez - dijo con media sonrisa.

-!Ey¡ no te burles de mi - dije alegremente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estas mucho más guapa sin mojar- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, me quede mirandolo como tonta, menos mal que Alice llegó en ese momento.

- Bella, presentame a este amigo tuyo tan guapo - dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo descaradamente, dios la iba a matar.

- Eh..este es Edward, Edward esta es Alice mi mejor amiga - los dos se saludaron formalmente y estuvimos hablando hasta que Alice inventó la patética excusa de que se tenia que ir a estudiar y me dejó sola con el.

- Bueno ¿Quieres hacer algo Bella? - me miró mientras yo pensaba: SI, claro que quiero hacer algo.

-Bueno no sé, podemos ir a tomar algo, conozco una cafeteria que tiene unos dulces muy buenos.

- Pues allá vamos - parecía un chico muy bromista, aunque a decir verdad no lo conocía todavía nada. Nos sentamos y estuvimos comiendo y charlando el tiempo pasó volando hasta que de repente apareció una chica, rubia, la típica despampanante que jamás querrías como rival. Se acercó a nuestra mesa y se acercó a Edward.

- Hola Ed- dijo cursimente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Edward- no te encontraba cielo, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo y me miró con... ¿rabia?

Lo sabía, lo sabia, tenia novia seguro.

* * *

**¿Será esta rubia su novia? espero que os guste mi historia! Dejadme reviews y hacerme saber que os parece. Mil besooooos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

* * *

Ahi estaba yo, mirando como tonta a Edward y a su 'compañera' rubia. Era alta, delgada pero con curvas y iba muy, muy maquillada. Tocaba a Edward con mucha naturalidad, pero él al contrario parecía incomodo y me miraba raro, como intentando adivinar que estaba pasando. Jodido Edward, ¡ debía saber que esto pasaría! de repente la rubia pareció darse cuenta al fin de mi presencia y me dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

- Hola, soy la novia de Eddie- dijo remarcando mucho el 'Eddie'

-Ex novia- cortó Edward fulminándola con la mirada, espera, ¿ha dicho ex novia?

-Oh vamos Eddie no seas así conmigo.

-Tanya, han pasado 4 meses, supéralo ya - Edward estaba visiblemente cabreado, se levanto y me tendió la mano. Oh wait, ¿me estaba dando la mano? Por dios Isabella no tienes 5 años, dá di la vuelta a mirar a la rubia, juraría que si en ese momento las miradas matasen estaría tirada en el suelo muerta. Le dí la mano y salimos del centro comercial caminando hasta que llegamos aun pequeño parque en el donde nos sentamos. Edward por fin me miro y el pobre parecía bastante apenado.

-Lo siento Bella, no quería montar esto delante de ti pero Tanya me saca de mis casilllas, es exasperante.

-Entonces ¿cortasteis de mala manera?

-De muy mala manera, me engañó con otro, y ahora se atreve a pedirme que volvamos- Lo miré me puedo creer que alguien en su sano juicio tuviera a Edward y lo engañará con otro. Comencé a darme cuenta al ver la mirada rota de Edward que tenia un corazoncito. A simple vista parecía un chico seguro, confiado...pero en el fondo estaba igual ( o casi) de roto como yo.

- Bueno mira el lado positivo, quizás de esta experiencia aprendas algo, yo nunca he tenido novio pero..- en ese momento Edward levantó la cabeza y me miro como si tuviera el pelo verde.

-Espera, ¿Nunca has tenido novio? - negué con la cabeza- ¿Ni un amigo especial, nada? - volví a negar y de repente me puse muy roja, no me sentía cómoda hablando de estas cosas con nadie !y menos con él! Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que aun tenia la mano de Edward sujeta. Bien, ahora estaba del color de un semáforo en rojo.

-Pues es muy raro, quiero decir, eres una chica muy..guapa y atractiva- Le miré a los ojos de golpe ¿ Acababa de decir eso que creo que ha dicho? ¿Y se estaba sonrojando? Me quedé mirándolo sin saber muy bien que decir abriendo y cerrando la boca como una tonta cuando oí a lo lejos que alguien me llamaba.

-Belllllls, te llevo buscando un montón de tiempo - Alice apareció corriendo con gracilidad mientras se acercaba a nosotros y por inercia quite la mano de la de Edward.

-Hey Alice, estábaaquí charlando con Edward.

-Ya veo ya, charlando- dijo Alice con un tono muy poco sutil de sarcasmo. Juro que algún día la mataré por hacer que me ponga más roja que una gamba. Saludó a Edward y se sentó a mi lado haciendo que tuviera que moverme y pegarme aun más a Edward.

-En fin, dentro de dos días se celebra un fiesta, bueno no , LA fiesta porque será épica, de la facultad. Bella tienes que venir no aceptó un no por respuesta, y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Ed que la miraba sonriendo por la energía de mi loca amiga- tienes que venir si o si, acompaña a Bella, podrías ser su pareja.

¡ALICE! Esta mujer acabará conmigo.

-Claro, seguro que será divertido - dijo él- ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?- Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me desarmó, necesitaba tiempo para procesar esto, creo que voy a hiperventilar.

-Em si, claro, pues pasa por mi sobre las 10 si te parece bien- lo miré y el me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hacia mirarlo embobada ( sonrisa que Alice calificaría de "sonrisa baja bragas").

- ! Perfecto!- dijo Alice levantándose y dando pequeños saltitos- Por cierto bella, ponte algo bonito, y con bonito quiero decir un vestido ¿ De acuerdo?

Me reí y mire a Alice con diversión, nunca cambiaría. Y espero que no lo haga nunca, ella es lo único positivo ( sin contar a Charlie) que tenia ahora mismo en mi de las únicas personas que me hacían sentirme querida.

Las horas fueron pasando y el sol comenzaba esconderse así que decidimos irnos. Alice se fue en coche con la excusa ( mentira por supuesto) de que tenia cosas que hacer, y Edward se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.

- Dime Bella, ¿te gusta hacer locuras? - levanté la cabeza de golpe y lo miré. ¿Locuras? ¿Cómo que locuras? ya estaba roja otra vez. Edward me miró y empezó a reírse mucho.

-Tranquila, no me refiero a lo que estas pensando, solo es que me acordé de tu momento kamikaze al saltar al rió y pensé que quizás eras una de esas chicas que les encanta la adrenalina- El río...sin duda ese no era un buen recuerdo, no queria pensar en eso, no quería caer otra vez en un pozo de tristeza, no queria...

-Ey oye- Edward se paró delante de mi- no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres Bella, pensé que era gracioso pero a juzgar por tu cara...

-No es nada estoy bien, solo..estoy cansada- seguí caminando hacia adelante, seguro ahora el se pensaba que estaba como una chica loca y tímida con humor cambiante.

El me siguió hasta que llegamos a casa, me di la vuelta y lo miré, este día... hacia tiempo que no salia de casa y por primera vez me sentía yo otra vez. No quería que se fuera, no quería hundirme otra vez.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado, te recogeré dentro de dos días ! No me dejes plantado¡- Lanzó una de sus sonrisas y se fue alejando lentamente, y yo...bueno yo, me quedé viendo como se iba, mientras rogaba interiormente que la fiesta de Alice fuera de las tranquilas.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? Espero que os haya gustado, quiero que la historia de estos dos vaya poco a poco y terminé siendo bonita. Ya sabéis dejadme reviews, los agradezco muchiiiiisimo y me guían para saber si voy bien o mal. Mil besos y gracias a esas pocas que han añadido mi historia a favoritos. Enserio, gracias. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

* * *

Estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Hacia meses que no iba a una fiesta, por no contar el hecho de que iba a ir con Edward y esta noche iba a ser...Espero que al menos todo vaya bien. Si fuera posible morir de nervios estaría ahora mismo en el suelo con un ataque al corazón. Conocer a Edward ( y sobre todo mi momento débil en el río) me había echo replantearme muchas cosas. Eran solo las 10 de la mañana y llevaba despierta desde las 6, no podía parar de pensar en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado en la Universidad, por fin estaba en una carrera que me gustaba, había logrado entrar en historia del arte y desde lo de mi madre hacia unos 4 meses que no iba a clases, o más... ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero esto se acababa, desde la próxima semana estaba decidida a ir de nuevo, debía hacerlo, debía continuar con mi vida y dejar todo lo malo atrás.

Mierda, es demasiado pronto para tantas reflexiones filosóficas intensas. Bajé a desayunar y me encontré a Charlie.

-Papá ¿Por qué no estas en el trabajo?

-Bella hoy tengo turno de noche, siéntate quiero hablar contigo.- me senté enfrente de el y comencé a desayunar.

-Bells,estoy preocupado por ti, ha pasado mucho desde ...- Mi padre paró en seco, no hacia falta que lo dijera sabia a lo que se referia.

-Papá, estoy bien enserio, de echo necesito pedirte permiso para salir esta noche.- Mi padre me miro con una mezcla de asombro y duda. Vale no soy de salir mucho pero podría contener su asombro ¿ no?

-¿Enserio, vas a salir? Vaya Bells, me alegro, te hace falta despejarte y vivir un poco, yo me voy a trabajar a las 8 pero no quiero, repito, no quiero que llegues muy tarde ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papá, no te preocupes. - Terminamos de desayunar y subí a mi habitación, debía elegir ropa... Si, lo admito, quería impresionar a Edward. A fin de cuentas la primera vez que me vio no estaba en mi mejor momento. La mañana se fue volando y aun no podía decidir que ponerme ! Nada me servia! Odiaba mi ropa ¬¬ A las 5 de la tarde sonó el timbre y entro Alice como un rayo a mi habitación.

- !Bellla! ¿ya tienes algo que ponerte? ¿ No verdad? Tranquila soy tu ángel de la suerte. - Y sin dejarme ni hablar Alice sacó una maletita con ropa, maquillaje, complementos...esta mujer es mi ángel de guarda.

Al final elegí un vestido negro con encajes en la espalda, era ajustado hasta al pecho y en la cintura se despegaba. Me llegaba por las rodillas y era la perfecta mezcla entre estar sexy y elegante. Alice quería que me pusiera unos tacones, pero entre que los odiaba y que no sabia caminar con ellos...Al final me convenció ( Argumentando que a Edward le gustarían) y me puse unos tacones altos y negros. Nos maquillamos y peinamos y a las 9 Alice se fue a su casa, ya que a ella también iban a ir a buscarla.

Sobre las 9 y media llamaron a la puerta ¿ seria él? Aun era pronto, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra encima y unos pantalones oscuros. Parecia... más guapo de lo que recordaba. Respira bella.

-Hola, estas muy guapa Bella. - Ahora es cuando se supone que debo contestar y decir algo como : Oh tu también Eddie. Pero estaba en shock. Mierda.

-Tu...tu también estas muy guapo. - dije al final...bueno mejor que nada.

-Perdona por venir antes, pero pensé que seria mejor llegar un poco pronto...me han dicho que la fiesta estará llenisima ¿vamos?

Salimos y nos metimos en su coche, llegamos a la fiesta en unos 40 minutos y tal como había dicho Edward estaba llenisima de gente. Odiaba las multitudes, dios ¿Como encontraría a Alice?

Bajamos del coche y a medida que avanzabamos Edward iba a saludando a casi todo el mundo, vaya parecía muy popular. Llegamos a una zona en donde habia una barra y nos sentamos a pedir.

-¿Que quieres tomar? Yo invito - me dijo mirándome y sonriendo, si esa sonrisa otra vez.

- Algo suave, no quiero beber demasiado.

Pedimos y una chica rubia se acercó a Edward. ¿Que mierda les pasaba a las rubias con Edward? Espera...¿estaba celosa? Una voz de mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-!Hola! - me dijo la rubia muy afectuosamente y sonriente - soy Rosalie soy amiga de Edward.

-Hola, yo soy Bella - Al menos esta parecía simpática y no como Tanya. Al decir mi nombre Rosalie me miro raro.

-Espera...¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eras la hija de Reneé verdad? Siento su perdida. - Dios, odiaba vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño, mire a Edward que me miró asombrado, parecía que el no lo sabia y se limito a mirarme con pena. Pena...justo la mirada que no quería recibir de el.

- Em si, soy yo gracias.- Rosalie se despidió y me dejó a solas con Edward que me miraba sin saber muy bien que habló.

-No me habías contado nada. - dijo.

- No es algo que me guste contar, pasó hace poco y..- Dios no quería llorar, no aquí, no con él delante.

- Bella, la primera vez que te vi... ¿El rió tiene algo que ver con tu madre?

- Edward esto es una fiesta, hablemos de otra cosa ¿si? - le dije sonriendo con la esperanza de que dejara el tema. Ahora me arrepentía de haber pedido una bebida tan suave.

- Esta bien, cuéntame más de ti, apenas nos conocemos.- No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando pero Edward cada vez me gustaba más, no solo era guapo, encima parecía inteligente y maduro y ...era perfecto ( o eso me parecía).

Edward se disculpó y se fue al baño unos minutos. De repente un chico se me acercó, era rubio y tenia los ojos claros y además parecía un poco borracho.

-Eyy guapa ¿quieres bailarr? - si, estaba borracho, muy borracho.

-No gracias. - me di la vuelta para ignorarlo pero el chico me agarró del brazo.

-Vamos guapa, un baile nada más. - Cada vez me agarraba mas fuerte y me levantó de la silla.

-Oye, déjame me haces daño ! Suéltame ¡ - estaba borracho pero era mucho, mucho mas fuerte que yo. Comenzamos a forcejear hasta que de repente algo impactó contra el chico y yo me caí de espaldas con tan mala suerte que me di en la cabeza con el bordillo de la barra. Empezaba a ver borroso, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue a Edward.

* * *

**Holaa! Nuevo capitulo! ¿Qué es una fiesta sin accidentes? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ya sabéis dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones ¿ Creéis que Edward es demasiado perfecto para ser real y tendrá un pasado oscuro? Muchas gracias a las que se unen a mi historia, poco a poco va creciendo. Mil gracias y besoooos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**_

* * *

_!Bella, Bella! ¿Estas bien? ... Claro que no está bien, maldita sea ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?_

Oía voces lejanas, voces mezcladas y sin mucho sentido, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y todo era negro. Había mucho ruido de fondo y escuchaba un zumbido constante.

_Por favor, despierta._

Esa voz...ahora empezaba a recordar, Edward, la fiesta, Alice y sus maquillajes, la barra de la discoteca, el chico que me arrastraba y por último yo cayendo...como una patosa irremediable. Mierda, ahora si que no quería abrir los ojos. Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y de repente fue como si tuviera un dèjá vú*. esta escena que tenia ante mis ojos me sonaba demasiado, yo tumbada y unos ojos verdes mirándome de cerca con preocupación, con la diferencia de que ahora en vez de tener un río de fondo estaba en una sala llena con gente observando.

-!Está despertando! - Alice empujó a Edward de forma muy poco femenina e hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, mientras este la miraba como pensando que estaba loca.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? !Sabia que no podía dejarte sola con este tío, si apenas lo conoces! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Mi amiga hablaba demasiado rápido para mi estado de semi inconsciencia pero intenté explicarle.

-No fue culpa suya, otro chico intentó llevarme y Edward lo golpeó, yo caí hacia atrás y me di en la cabeza... te dije que no era buena idea que me pusiera tacones.

-¿qué chico quien fue?- dijo Alice mientras miraba a Edward.-

-Es culpa mía Bella... se quien es ese chico se llama James fue amigo mio hace tiempo, no debí haberte dejado sola Bella, lo siento.

-No pasa nada Edward, no es culpa tuya que ese chico se emborrachara...

-¿!Estas loca Bella!? Si es culpa suya, solo le pedí una cosa , una cosa! que te vigilara y el lo que hace es irse a no se donde. - Alice siempre había siempre muy protectora, pero se estaba pasando. Edward no era mi guardaespaldas y yo no necesitaba que nadie me cuidara.

-!Alice, ya basta! - Alice me miro asombrada, creo que nunca le había chillado- Edward por favor ¿nos dejas solas un momento? Edward se disculpo otra vez y nos dejo solas.

- Bella, por dios, entiéndeme, solo estoy preocupada por ti, no me gusta ese chico...tiene algo.

-Algo ¿Algo? - estaba cada vez más cabreada- Por dios Alice !Tu no lo conoces! deja de tratarme como si tuviera 5 años maldita sea. Tu siempre lo tienes todo, ¡todo! ¿Tanto te molesta que un chico me hagas caso a mi y no a ti? - Me callé de golpe, estaba siendo infantil, inmadura y estaba pagando todo mi mal humor de estos días con ella.

- Bella, no es eso, no tengo celos de ti por Edward.

- Oh claro que no, como va a tener la perfecta Alice celos de la patosa Bella, me ha quedado claro.- Me fui rápido sin mirar atrás dejando a Alice en shock por mis palabras, nunca habíamos peleado, al menos no enserio. salí a toda prisa del lugar golpeando gente a mi paso. Dios, no debería haber sido tan dura con ella, pero no podía más. Estaba harta de todo, harta de que todo lo que hiciera saliera mal, parecía que alguien me había echado un maleficio, y sobre todo ¿Por qué le tenia tanta tirria a Edward? ¡ A fin de cuentas me había salvado dos veces! es verdad, no sabia mucho de él pero tampoco tenia pinta de traficante, parecía buen chico y sobre todo se preocupaba por mi. Y por primera vez sentía que alguien podía necesitarme.

Salí a la calle, eran ya las 11 o 12 de la noche y el aire estaba helado, mi vestido no era lo más indicado para estar fuera a estas horas. Comencé a caminar por los alrededor sin alejarme demasiado, no quería otro incidente, y me puse a llorar. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de todas las cosas malas que le dije a Alice, me abrace a mi misma y sentí que alguien me ponía algo encima. Era Edward poniéndome una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-¿Estas bien? Alice me dijo que saliste muy afectada del local. - Lo miré por unos segundos antes de contestar, pero no tenia fuerzas para hablar así que agache la cabeza y el me abrazó. Por un momento pensé que estaba delirando, pero no, me estaba abrazando y se sentía muy cómodo estar entre sus brazos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que en ese momento el tiempo no me importaba, aún así, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

- ¿ De qué conoces a ese tal James? - Edward se separó de mi, tenia la típica expresión de estar recordando algo desagradable.

- James fue el chico con el que Tanya me engañó.- por la forma en que lo dijo pude ver que aún le dolía.

* * *

*Dèjá vú: Es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación ya vivida.

**Hola otra vez! No os podréis quejar, eh! Intento subir capítulos lo más pronto que puedo. Mil gracias por leerme, seguirme y dejadme reviews :) Besooooos**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :) **_

**_!Capitulo_**_** movidito! **_

* * *

Edward seguía mirándome esperando mi reacción, o sea ¿El chico que me había intentado llevar a rastras era el novio de Tanya, con el que había engañado a Edward? Pero entonces ¿Era amigo de Edward? Tenia demasiadas preguntas que debían tener respuesta.

- ¿ Y entonces ese chico era tu amigo, digo, antes de lo Tanya?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que lo fue, no le he contado eso a mucha gente pero, cuando yo tenia 15 años mis padres se separaron, y yo estaba enfadado con el mundo y con todos y me empecé a juntar con mala gente. En esa época conocí a James en una fiesta y empecé a salir con él y sus amigos. No te voy a mentir Bella, es una etapa de mi vida algo oscura, bebía mucho e incluso llegue a tontear con algunas drogas. -Edward me miró esperando mi reacción pero vio que estaba en shock y continuo hablando.

-Mi madre se preocupó mucho por mi, llegaba tarde a casa, no iba a clase y empecé a suspender muchas asignaturas. Me dijo que me iba a mandar a una clínica de rehabilitación, pero yo me escapé e hice sufrir mucho a Esme, mi madre. Me arrepiento mucho de ello ¿sabes? pero supongo que son cosas que ya no puedes cambiar. - Agachó la cabeza ,estaba tan confundida...Edward con una etapa oscura. Una etapa que involucraba alcohol e incluso drogas. Lo peor de todo es que no me podía imaginar a Edward al lado de ese tal James, el no parecía para nada un chico malo, al menos no de esa manera.

-Edward me alegra que me lo hayas contado, además lo importante es que todo ya está superado ¿no? - Edward por fin sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Si, claro...es solo que ver a James me ha recordado todo, sobre todo a Tanya. - Oh no, ¿Aún pensaba en ella? ¿Aún la quería?

- ¿Tu aún...la echas de menos? - Edward levantó la cabeza y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ! Claro que no! Me engañó y eso nunca se lo podría perdonar, sobre todo con mi mejor amigo de ese entonces. Lo único que me duele ahora es la traición de ambos. Es duro saber que no conoces a las personas que quieres de la forma que crees. - De repente me comencé a sentir muy culpable, Edward me había confesado el que podría ser su recuerdo más oscuro y doloroso, y yo aún no era capaz de contarle nada de lo que pasó en verdad aquel día en el río. La herida aún estaba muy abierta pero yo me sentía en deuda con él, por muchas cosas.

-Edward de verdad, gracias por confiar en mí y contarme esto. - Me miró sonriendo y me cogió la mano, ¡ quizás esta noche no iba a ser del todo desastrosa! Aún así aún no podía contarle nada a Edward, no me sentía preparada del menos de momento.

-Deberíamos entrar, Alice te debe estar buscando como loca -! Dios ! Alice! Le había dicho cosas horribles tenia que encontrarla. Entramos de nuevo al local y la buscamos por todas partes pero no había rastro de Alice, la llamé al móvil un par de veces pero no contestaba. Empezaba a asustarme ella no se iría sin avisar.

-Edward esto no es normal, Alice siempre coge el teléfono.

-Está enfadada contigo, quizás volvió a casa.

-No, ella siempre avisa si se va, esto no me gusta...- Empezaba a imaginarme de todo, recorrimos el local y nos dimos cuenta de que había una escalera que conducía a una planta superior. Subimos por la escalera y vimos a gente entrando y saliendo de habitaciones, Edward y yo nos separamos para encontrarla.

Caminé por un pasillo con muchas puertas, seguramente serian pequeños dormitorios. Pero Alice jamás se iría con un chico, a no ser que... espero que por culpa de la pelea no haya bebido. Cuando Alice bebe pierde la noción de sus actos, aunque beba muy poco. Comenzaba a estar histérica ¿Y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa? Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando oí una voz de hombre saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

- No salgas de la habitación me has oído, no te atrevas a salir perra.

- Por favor déjame ir...- esa voz ! Era Alice! Corrí como loca y abrí la puerta de donde salían las voces, cuando la abrí vi a Alice echa un ovillo en el suelo y a su lado de pie estaba James. Me miró y me lanzó una mirada de odio mientras se acercaba. Yo por instinto retrocedí pero el cerró la puerta detrás de mi.

- ¿Qué haces ? - dije con voz temblorosa - deja que mi amiga se vaya.

-¿Irse? Pero si la fiesta acaba de comenzar, más ahora que has entrado a mi puerta - hablaba de una forma que hacía que me dieran escalofríos. Tenia que sacar a Alice de aquí.

-¿Qué le has hecho? No puede ni moverse.

- Yo no lo he hecho nada, me parece que tu amiguita se ha pasado con las copas. -Levantó la mano y empezó a tocarme la cara, intenté apartarme pero el me agarró con la otra mano por la cintura. Me tenía aprisionada contra la puerta y no podía moverme, empecé a entrar en pánico, tenia que hacer que me soltara.

-Oye, no vine sola, me estarán buscando y... - No me dejó terminar y me besó, intenté soltarme pero era mucho más fuerte que yo, me besaba con brusquedad, no podía estar pasándome esto. Logré levantar la pierna y le pegué una patada.

- ! Serás maldita ! - corrí hacia Alice mientras marcaba el número de Edward en el móvil

- ! Alice ! Alice por dios despierta. - Intenté levantarla pero James me agarró del pelo.

- Me las vas a pagar por haberme pegado me oyes, tu y tu amiga me las pagareis. - Me jaló del pelo y yo chillé, en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Edward entró y por un momento se quedó estático, me miro a mi con horror y luego miró a James con mucho odio.

- Suéltala, o te juro que te mato. - James me soltó y yo caí hacia delante. No podía quitar la mirada de los dos.

-Vaya Edward, así que esta que es, tu nueva novia o ¿que?

- ! A ti no te importa una mierda lo que ella sea! Aléjate de ella, he llamado a seguridad, si fuera tu me iría.

-¿Seguridad? Ya no eres igual de divertido que antes ¿Qué ha sido de las peleas, ya no te gusta pelar Eddie? - James se acercó a Edward y se quedó a pocos centímetros de su cara, desafiándolo.

-No voy a caer en tu juego James, no lo haré esta vez. - Los de seguridad entraron y se llevaron a James, Edward corrió hacia a mi y me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Dios bella ¿Estas bien?- Asentí con la cabeza. No sé como había podido dudar de el, era mi héroe andante, no sé cuantas veces me había salvado ya, solo sé que cada vez quería tenerlo más y más cerca.

* * *

**Hey! ¿Os ha gustado? Cada vez se va conociendo más del pasado de Edward ¿Os gustaría que tuviera aún más secretos? dejadme vuestras opiniones en los Reviews y las tendré en cuenta para el próximo capitulo. Graciiiiiiias por leerme. Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

**Aviso que aquí comienza de verdad la trama de la historia, mas movidito todo y Bella saca su carácter. :)**

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en un momento estaba buscando a Alice y de repente pasó todo esto. Por suerte Edward estaba aquí, si no...no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Edward, tengo que mirar como está Alice - Me alejé de él y prácticamente corrí en dirección a Alice. La levanté como pude y Alice comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Bella, estas aquí - claro que estoy aquí, pensé.

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Ese capullo me dio algo, creo que me drogó, pero Bella es muy urgente, tengo que contarte algo que me dijo, algo sobre Edward - Al oírla miré hacia el, estaba entretenido hablando con los de seguridad.

-Dime, ¿ qué pasa? - la miré con preocupación.

- Bella, no es quien dice ser... - Ya empezaba, ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de él?

-Alice, ya lo sé, me contó que tuvo una juventud dura, bebía e incluso algo de drogas, pero eso ya pasó, déjalo estar - Alice se sentó como pudo y me miro con esa expresión de preocupación que últimamente usaba mucho.

- No es solo eso, no te lo ha contado todo, James me dijo que Edward traficaba con drogas, no consumía , las vendía. Y lo que es aún peor, me dijo que estaba aquí para saldar una deuda, por eso me cogió a mí, sabia que si me alejaba del grupo tu vendrías. Le importas a Edward Bella, por eso quiere hacerte daño, para hacerle daño a él también. Dice que ya lo hizo con su antigua novia - Estaba en shock, tenia los ojos como platos. ¿Lo de Tanya fue una venganza? ¿ Pretendía continuar su venganza conmigo? No entendía nada, pero estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

-Bella - Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos - sé que te gusta pero tienes que alejarte de el, es todo muy complicado.

-¿Gustarme? ¿Gustarme este cabrón mentiroso? ¿Te das cuenta Alice? !Me ha mentido! !Una y otra vez, me ha vendido la imagen de niño bueno y es de todo menos eso ! - chillé con toda la frustración que sentía, me sentía engañada y estúpida, estúpida por haberme dejado llevar por su maldita cara de ángel. Miré en su dirección y vi que se acercaba, se acercó y me toco el brazo y yo inmediatamente me aparté.

-! NO ME TOQUES! - Edward me miró con sorpresa, nunca me había visto tan enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells?

- ! No me llames Bells, todo esto es culpa tuya! ¿ Cuando ibas a decirme que eres un jodido traficante eh? ¿Por qué has dejado que me vea envuelto en todo esto? !Por dios, a Alice podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa! - Él me miraba como en estado de shock, parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas.

-Déjame explicarte por favor, ya no soy esa persona Bella, nunca sospeché que James se atrevería a algo así.

- No me importan tus malditas explicaciones. ! Estoy harta de que se rían de mi ! ¿Me ves cara de tonta? ¿Crees que puedes venir a hacerte el caballero andante? - estaba fuera de mi, lo peor de todo es que deseaba que me dijera que era todo mentira y que me quería y eso me hacia odiarlo aún más porque él seguramente pasaba de mi. Caminé hacia la puerta pero Edward me agarró.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas - me agarró aún más fuerte del brazo - tienes que dejar que te explique, además, ahora estás en el punto de mira de James, no puedo dejarte sola.- Lo miré a esos ojos verdes, había algo de verdad en lo que decía, es posible, pero la rabia era más fuerte que yo en este momento. Me solté de su brazo y levanté a Alice. Edward vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos y yo intentaba no sentirme intimidada por su mirada. Caminamos hacia la puerta y cuando pasemos por delante de él le dije :

- No vuelvas a buscarme - en ese momento su cara se volvió pálida, casi parecía que le dolían mis palabras, pero no iba a quedarme para averiguarlo.

Me llevé a Alice a su casa, estuve todo el camino intentando controlar mis lágrimas. Si tan solo no me importara, pero si lo hacia. Sentía algo por él y ni siquiera sabia quien era. Quizás tenia razón y el ya no era así, quizás había intentado apartarse de todo ello, pero seguía teniendo esa sensación de que me ocultaba algo. Tenía que pensar en Alice y en mi, si es verdad que ese chico busca venganza no es bueno que estemos cerca de él.

Entré en mi casa sin hacer ruido y subí a mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa y me puse el pijama, cogí el móvil y vi que tenia 6 llamadas de Edward. Debía ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación de llamarlo, así que metí el móvil en un cajón. Me acosté en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero solo lograba dar vueltas en la cabo de unos 30 minutos de repente oí algo en la ventana, tranquila Bella, es solo el viento. Otra vez el mismo ruido, me dí la vuelta y casi me muero del susto al ver la cara de Edward.

- Pero que demonios...- me acerqué a la ventana y vi a Edward haciéndome señas para que abriera la ventana, el muy insensato estaba subido al árbol. Abrí la ventana con algo de recelo ¿No podía dejarlo ahí fuera no?

- Siento entrar así Bella, pero no había otra forma de que me escucharas.

- La cuestión Edward es que no quiero escucharte - me miró y se acercó a mi tanto que acabé estando entre él y la pared. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me sostuvo contra la pared. En un principio me asusté pero sentir sus manos en mí hizo que sintiera un tipo de electricidad en donde me tocaba.

-Bella, tienes que escucharme - dijo muy pegado a mi y casi susurrando- no quiero perderte y no quiero dejar que James llegué a ti. Es cierto, vendí drogas en su momento, pero fue hace mucho. He dejado ese mundo, lo dejé por mi familia y por mi.

- Pero Alice dice que James quiere venganza, ¿venganza de que? - hablé muy bajito, tenerlo tan cerca me intimidaba, creo que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

- James se enfada por todo, le basta cualquier tontería para justificarse en que quiere venganza. Él nunca me perdonó que dejará todo ese mundo, se sintió traicionado. Pero Bella, en poco tiempo te has convertido en alguien importante para ti, siento la necesitad de protegerte. Iba a responderle cuando estampó sus labios en los míos. Por inercia subí mis manos a su pelo y el apretó sus brazos y los bajó hasta mis caderas. Besaba como nadie, o eso creía no tenia con quien compararlo, pero para mi era perfecto. No me importaba nada,solo quería fingir que todo iría bien y que eramos solo una pareja de jóvenes despreocupados.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! Esperó que os guste, !ya ha habido beso! A ver que pasa ahora, con la entrada de James en acción todo se complicará, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Dejadme vuestras opiniones del capitulo en los Reviews, eso me ayudará a saber orientar la historia. Besooooos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ! pero la historia es toda mía ! :)**

**Drama everywhere, pasen y lean :)**

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos así, pero para mi eran horas. Estaba pegada a la pared y Edward me estaba besando . ¿Podía pedir más? En este momento era como si nada importara, mi depresión, ansiedad y sufrimientos habían desaparecido con el simple hecho de tenerlo aquí. Ni si quiera me importaba James y su estúpida amenaza, mi única preocupación en este momento es estar besandolo bien. A fin de cuentas este era mi primer beso, al menos el de verdad. Cuando estaba en el colegio con 10 años habiamos jugado al típico juego de la botella y uno de mis compañeros me besó. Estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos cuando un sonido nos alarmó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Pregunté separándome un poco de Edward, el me atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarme.

-No es nada Bells - Seguimos besándonos hasta que caí en la cuenta ! Era charlie!

-Edward - dije intentando alejarlo - escóndete es mi padre - Edward puso cara de pánico.

-Mejor me voy por la ventana, ya es tarde de todas formas - Se acercó y me dio un último beso -No quiero irme, pero no quiero que tu padre me arranque las pelotas, Hablamos mañana- Reí por sus ocurrencias mientras él bajaba por el árbol escalandolo ,mientras, yo miraba como una tonta mientras se alejaba.

En ese momento Charlie entró a la habitación, daba la impresión de que buscaba algo.

-Bella ¿Hablabas con alguien?- en ese momento puse la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia en mi repertorio.

-No papá, ve a dormir es tarde. - Mi padre se fue a regañadientes, no muy convencido el todo. Sola en mi habitación, el miedo se apodera de mi de nuevo. ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Ahora que somos, "novios"? Y que pasaba con James ¿ Cumpliría sus amenazas? me fui a la cama con todas estas ideas, y como no, tuve pesadillas esa noche.

Un ruido atronador me despertó, mire por la ventana y vi como el sol ya había salido, debían ser las 9 de la mañana. Miré debajo de mi cama y vi mi móvil vibrando y sonando como un loco. Lo cogí con desgana.

-¿Diga? - dije dormida.

- Bella, tenemos que quedar hoy sin falta - la voz de Alice me martilleaba en la cabeza - tienes que contarmelo TODO, y tenemos que hablar sobre lo de James.

-Vale Alice, nos vemos en media hora - me levanté de la cama con pereza, odiaba madrugar muchísimo. Me puse una camisa negra con la espalda medio descubierta y unos pitillos, algo cómodo pero bonito. Desayuné rapidamente y pensé en si debía llamar a Edward, una parte de mi quería volver a oír su voz, pero otra parte de mi cerebro decía : NO suenes desesperada Bella. Salí a la calle y fui al parque donde siempre me reunía con Alice, la vi a lo lejos sentada en un banco, iba acompañada de un chico alto y muy fuerte ¿quien sería? Me acerqué a ellos y ambos se levantaron para saludarme.

-Bella, este es Emmet - me dijo mientras él me daba la mano y la estrechaba con fuerza - es un amigo mio, le conté lo de James y ...en fin cuéntale tu Emmet - Alice me miró nerviosa.

- Bueno Bella ¿ Puedo llamarte así no? - dijo el fuertote, mientras yo asentía - verás yo conozco a James y a Edward, y cuando Alice me contó lo que le pasó anoche me preocupé. Seguramente Edward te haya dicho que no hay que preocuparse, pero yo conozco a James mejor que él, creeme, es vengativo y cruel. Creo que deberíais tener cuidado. - Me quedé mirando al fuertote fijamente. ¿qué pretendía, meterme miedo? Pues lo había conseguido. Carraspeé un poco algo nerviosa.

- Y entonces, ¿que nos recomiendas?- él me miró con aire preocupado.

-De momento no salgáis solas, no caminéis de noche, no sé, lo típico... tened cuidado, y si veis algo raro llamadme a mi o a Ed. - Se despidió de nosotras y se fue dejandonos solas en el parque.

-Bella, ¿estas enfadada porque se lo conté?

-No claro que no, pero si con Edward. Todo esto es muy raro, me contó que James quería venganza por haberse sentido traicionado cuando Edward dejó su 'grupito', pero ¿no te parece demasiado poco para querer tanta venganza?

- Es un loco Bella, y encima un loco dogadicto, los hay que matarían por menos.

-No importa, esto está siendo peor de lo que pensaba ¿ se supone que debemos vivir con miedo a partir de ahora?

- Bella, llámalo habla con él y luego me cuentas, tengo que irme a la facultad. Si, esa que tu has dejado, cuando vuelva tendremos una charla, me tienes que contar que ha pasado entre vosotros. - me dijo mirándome con reproche, y aunque sabia que tenia razón en estos momentos no tenia cabeza para nada más, menos para la universidad, se fue y mientras, yo llamé a Edward y le pedí que viniera, teníamos que hablar. Esperé sentada unos 15 minutos cuando vi que aparecía. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa azul vaquera y botas, estaba aún más guapo que ayer, si es que eso era posible. Me levanté y antes de que me diera tiempo a decir un simple hola se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó. Me quede estática por unos segundos de la sorpresa hasta que mis labios por fin le respondieron.

-Hola- dijo con la voz ronca mientras me miraba- te he echado de menos ¿sabias?

-Yo a ti también pero no intentes distraerme besándome, tenemos que hablar - le dije mirándolo divertida, con él me era imposible poner cara de seriedad aunque lo intentara, y menos cuando lo tenia tan cerca.

- Lo sé, Emmet me llamó hace rato y me contó lo que os había contado. Creo que tiene razón, por si acaso no salgas nunca sola sin llamarme antes.

-Edward tienes que contarme la verdad, no me trago que esté tan cabreado simplemente porque lo dejaras de lado, no soy tan tonta.

-No me gusta hablar de eso - dijo mirando al suelo ¿No le gustaba? A mi tampoco me gustaba esta situación y mirame aqui.

-Por desgracia para mi, "eso" de lo que no quieres hablar me afecta a mi, merezco saberlo todo, al menos para saber que puede pasar - El me miro, tenia la duda escrita en su rostro, estaba pensando si contarmelo o no.

-Está bien, pero lo resumiré mucho, no me gusta hablar de mi ...em.. etapa oscura. Antes de marcharme y dejarlo todo hubo un problema entre James y unos tipos, rollos de deudas por drogas. James intentó echarme la culpa a mi, diciendo que yo había gastado esa droga, cuando fue él quien lo hizo. Yo no me callé y les conté la verdad a los tipos y bueno, le dieron una paliza a James. No era mi intención que casi lo mataran, pero en ese momento era él o yo- Mientras me lo contaba me di cuenta de que se sentía culpable, a pesar de todo hubo un tiempo en el que Ed y James eran amigos.

-¿Eso es todo? - le pregunté

-Si, eso es todo. ¿sabes? Odio haberte metido en esto, si te pasará algo no podría perdonármelo Bella, te juro que si te toca lo mato- Por enfermo que suene, después de haberlo oído hablar así me sentí protegida, a salvo. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a pasear por la avenida, cogidos de la mano y hablando cosas sin importancia. Cruzamos un paso de peatón, y cuando íbamos por la mitad un coche negro apareció de la nada, abalanzándose sobre nosotros, me quede quieta sin poder moverme de la impresión cuando unos brazos me empujaron. Caí sobre el suelo dandome un golpe seco en el hombro y me di la vuelta justo para ver como el coche arrollaba a Edward , lo levantaba y caía sobre el capó del coche para acabar finalmente en el suelo.

-!Edward! - grité. No podía estar pasando esto.

* * *

**!Hola a todos! No me mateis tranquilos, Edward aun dará mucha guerra, espero. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado un tiempo de vacaciones y apenas tenia Internet. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis dejadme Reviws :) nos vemos. Besoooos 3**


End file.
